¡Accio Varita!
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Eres desagradable, engreído y parece que te hubieras criado en el Polo Norte. Y yo tengo muy mal gusto. (Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy) (Viñetas sin ningún orden lógico)
1. El baile de Graduación de Hogwarts

_**Séptimo año.**_ __ _ **Baile de fin de curso.**_

Uf. Enserio, iba a cargarmelo, le lanzaría una maldición Imperius para que el mismo se rebanara el pescuezo y así nadie podría inculparme a mí. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía un ser humano ser tan repelente? ¡Estaba tan furiosa!

Y en cuanto a esa engreída hortera de Regina Zabbini, iba a ponerla en su lugar. No la aguantaba, no porque anduviera siempre cerca de Malfoy y Albus, sino simplemente porque era una inepta, siempre con esa sonrisa de falsa superioridad y sus respuestas bordes, ¡A mí! Que bastante caridad era que siquiera respirara su mismo aire. ¡Y encima se moría de envidia! Vamos que eso lo entendía porque era más cutre que un artículo de Rita Skeeters.

Y no es que fuera rencorosa, pero todo lo que me habían hecho pasar en primero no se olvidaba fácil. De niña era demasiado tonta para defenderme por mí misma, ahora tenía claro que nadie me podía humillar. Y ahora era cuando más manía me tenía Zabbini, cuando la había bajado bien fuerte de su _pedostal._ Ajá, sí quise decir eso.

No sabía cómo diablos había llegado el estúpido rumor a oídos de Zabbini de que yo sentía algo por Scorpius, pero la cosa es que desde que lo supo, no dejó de intentar ligárselo a troche y moche. A esa ni siquiera le gustaba de verdad Malfoy, para empezar porque dudaba de que ese cerebro de mosquito le pueda gustar alguien más que ella misma, y segundo porque su único afán en la vida era buscar la forma de intentar superarme. Digo intentar porque obvio no lo conseguiría, o sea ni siquiera somos de la misma galaxia.

La verdad yo no quería que ese rumor llegara a oídos de nadie más, ni que la gente empezara a elucubrar movidas _trambólicas_ así que intenté hacerme la indiferente al máximo, durante todos los ridículos lanzamientos de fichas a Scorpius. Pero cuando en la fiesta se había pegado a bailar con él de forma tan descarada y encima el otro imbécil le había seguido la corriente, ya ardí.

Por eso me había salido al jardín a tomar el aire, necesitaba no hacer ninguna venganza estúpida, ni rebajarme a ningún nivel como mujer segura de sí misma.

Me ajusté y coloqué bien mi vestido rojo, y saqué mi espejo para revisar mi maquillaje. Mis ojos como que ardían del esfuerzo de no llorar. Obvio no iba llorar por un inepto que ni me bancaba yo misma.

Además este era mi último mes en Hogwarts, estaba a punto de graduarme y luego sólo tendría que dedicarme a lo que me gustara. Y bueno aunque sabía que no era un pensamiento coherente ya Malfoy ni estaría cerca de esa tipa ¡Y yo menos! Por fin lejos de toda la gente envidiosa y carcomida.

Aunque indubitablemente estaba muy triste también de dejar mi hogar por tantos años y aventuras, y tal vez por eso todo me afectaba tanto, y también estaba a días de mi periodo; al menos si eran buenas excusas, ¿o no?

-¡Rosie!

Me giré sobresaltada por los gritos de mi mejor amiga.

-Qué pasa, no chilles.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- Respondió.- Fuiste tú la que te viniste corriendo afuera.

-No vine corriendo, sólo quería tomar aire. Me asfixian tantas feromonas por allí, ¿sabes? Soy una persona hipersensible.- Ironicé.

-Ya y nada tendrá que ver que Zabbini haya confundido a Malfoy con una barra de Pole Dance.-Dijo.

La miré mal.

-Gracias por la imagen, Sam.

Sam río y me abrazó.

-Estamos tan guapas hoy. – Dijo coquetamente.-Vamos a demostrar a esa ranchera como se baila.

Reí. Adoraba a esta tarada.

-Está bien, pero antes déjame decirte que no voy a poder ser tu pareja de baile. –Musité.

-¿De que hablas, Ro?

-Ya lo verás, rubita.- Y la lancé un beso antes de dirigirme hacia el Gran Comedor.

El salón estaba abarrotado y la gente baila muy pegada porque estaban poniendo una canción más lenta y romántica.

Lo bueno del baile del séptimo curso es que no había profesores ya que todos estábamos por graduar y se daba por hecho, que ya mayores de edad. Y sólo estaban Los Premios Anuales que eran los encargados de avisar si surgía cualquier problema. Y lo menos bueno era que la magia no se aceptaba ese día, para evitar incidentes que se habían ocasionado en años anteriores. Mi prima Molly si se había ganado ese año el título de Premio Anual. A mí ni me había gustado ser Prefecta cuando me dieron el titulo así que no es algo que me defraudara mucho.

-Ahí están.-Dijo Sam, refiriéndose a nuestros amigos.

Vislumbré a mi primo Albus junto a Maximus Nott, el primo de Malfoy, y Lorcan Scamander, y a su lado, sentado, a Scorpius, que al parecer ya había terminado su baile erótico con Regina.

Nos acercamos a ellos, pasando por la pista llamativamente.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Preguntó mi primo, fijando su vista en mi amiga de forma involuntaria.

-Fuimos a tomar un poco de aire.- Respondí.

Al se aclaró la garganta virilmente y se dirigió a Regina.

-¿Te vienes a bailar, Reg?

Mi mejor amiga asintió coquetamente y le tomo la muñeca a mi primo favorito.

Yo suspiré risueñamente y me acerqué a Lorcan.

-Lolo me duele la cabeza de tanta música cursi.-Me quejé apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro.

-Y a mí, nena; por eso creo que iré a buscarme un trago.- Se giró a nosotros tres.- ¿Os apetece algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

Me pareció sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre mí, pero me negué a girarme para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué te cuentas, Max?- Le pregunté dulcemente a Nott.

-Pues no demasiado, al menos hasta ahora.-Y al decir eso, me sonrió de lado, seductoramente.

Reí, exageradamente coqueta.

-Cuando acabe esta canción, prometo entretenerte.-Bromeé.

Me guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Piensas enseñarme El Baile del Hipogrifo?

-De una forma que nunca has visto.- Gorjeé.

Cuando Max y yo fuimos a bailar no pude evitar fijarme en Malfoy y en como su mirada gris nos taladraba. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que le descubrí, miró hacia otro lado de forma orgullosa. Fantoche albino.

Max y yo bailamos muy pegados las siguientes dos canciones, de forma que estaba segura de que le habría servido al tipo para subir su temperatura corporal.

-Necesito sentarme, Nott.- Me excusé separándome lentamente de él.

Cuando llegué a nuestra mesa, tome asiento, y Malfoy aún seguía en el mismo lugar que le habíamos dejado. Max en cambio se había quedado bailando y mis otros amigos aún no volvían.

Me arreglé un poco el pelo y me miré las rodillas por unos largos segundo como si allí hubiera un mensaje del universo para mí.

-Estás más ridícula de lo habitual.- Escuché decir a Malfoy.

Alcé mis cejas.

-¿Hablas contigo mismo, también?

-Te lo decía a ti, pelirroja.-Respondió.

-Gracias, es que necesitaba estar a juego contigo.-Ironicé.

Scorpius río entre dientes.

-No sabía que las camisetas se llevaban ahora sin nada debajo.-Bromeó.

Le miré con mi mejor cara de aburrimiento.

-Es un vestido, idiota.-Fruncí mis ojos fingiendo concentrarme.- Tú en cambio estas perfecto disfrazado de camarero. Aunque si tratabas de ir de Pingüino , yo te habría recomendado unos zapatos naranjas, para dar dramatismo.

-¿Has comido lengua?-Bromeó Scorpius.

-La de tu primo.- me burlé.

-Tiene mejor gusto.- Y su tono sonó algo borde.

-Mejor que tú seguro.- No pude reprimirme.

Me miró sonriente.

-¿Celosa, Weasley?

-Sí de los extraterrestres, que están en distinto planeta que tú.-Bufé.

Malfoy sonrío.

Con su estúpida y atractiva sonrisa.

-Pareces enfadada.-Dijo.

-Pues estoy siendo simpática.-Me burlé.

La verdad era que después de ver su mala cara cuando bailé con su primo, ya no estaba tan molesta.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, por la puerta se asoma; se sentó a mi lado Max.

-¿Bien las conspiraciones?- Dijo Max en broma, hacia nosotros dos.-¿Quieres volver a bailar, R.W?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Malfoy se adelantó.

-Ahora es mi turno macho.

Me sorprendí, y avergoncé, aunque lo segundo lo tape con mi suprema cara de ironía.

-¿Quién dijo que quería bailar contigo, Malfoy?-Pregunté con sorna.

-Los extraterrestres.-Respondió.

Y se dirigió a la pista de baile antes de que pudiera decirle nada más.

Me levante para seguirlo con un sonoro suspiro y despedí a Max, poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

Malfoy me tomo de la cintura, y yo coloqué mi mano tras su cuello, antes de comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la música.

La incitación y la sorpresa me invadieron momentáneamente.

¿Este tío estaba bajando las mano a mi trasero?

Pero sus manos bajaron más abajo, y Malfoy jaló la tela de mi vestido hacia más abajo.

¡Me estaba tapado, el grillado!

-Idiota.


	2. Navidades de celos

_**Vacaciones de Navidad del Primer año de Academia de Aurores**_

 _ **.**_

Sólo hacía falta que respirara de forma diferente para que esa chica resoplara enfurruñada, o me torciera los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo? No era normal que fuera tan rencorosa y tan boba. El que tenía derecho de estar cabreado era yo porque la tía había empezado un rollo con mi primo; ese cabronazo mujeriego. Me lo había contado Albus y me había tocado las pelotas profundamente. Si tanto le había gustado yo tan sólo hacía meses, como que ahora podía irse con el primero que pasara. Estaba idiota perdida. ¿Se creía que yo iba a salir con ella?, a ver primero yo no tenía novias y segundo ¿Cómo coño me iba a poner a salir formalmente con una Weasley? Encima la Weasley, que no sólo estaba de la cabeza como una puta Doxy; si no que lo que diría la sociedad, de que la niña del dúo dorado de héroes estaba saliendo con el primogénito del apestado social por excelencia.

-¿Qué tanto piensas tío?

La voz de Al me sacó de mis paranoias.

-¿Qué dices?-Respondí.

-Te estaba buscando.-Dijo.-Sam ha venido y van a salir con Rose y Lily a un tugurio muggle, o no sé qué, dicen que si queremos podemos ir.

Estábamos de vacaciones de Navidad. Albus y yo de las prácticas de la academia de aurores. Cosa que necesitaba, ya que debido a mi apellido, parecía que recibía mucha más caña de la debida. No sólo por mis compañeros, sino también por mis profesores, aunque en verdad me la sudaba, debía admitir que necesitaba un respiro de vez en cuando. Y la presencia de la Weasley, no ayudaba mucho.

-Creo que paso.-Dije alzando mi ceja.

Albus me golpeo el hombre.

-Qué dices, hermano, a mí me apetece ir.

En ese momento una cabeza pelirroja entró en la sala.

Con su bata de seda rosada hasta mitad del muslo. Y la piel cremosa y brillante, como si acabara de ungirse en aceite. Rose, la causante de mis paranoias, semidesnuda en la habitación.

-Vais a venir.- le preguntó a su primo.

-Claro que sí, Rosie.-Dijo Al.-Esperad aquí voy a hablar con mi vieja.

-Tu madre no es vieja, cateto.-Río Rose, antes de que Albus se fuera.

Mire a Weasley de arriba abajo y tragué duro. Era pesada, cabezota y demasiado dramática, sin mencionar que hablaba demasiado, pero estaba tan buena.

-¿Y tú qué miras?- La oí decirme.

No la respondí.

-Si pareces tan emocionado por venirte, no hace falta que te vengas. Puedes hacerte una fiesta privada o algo, tú ya me entiendes.-Ironizó.

Sonreí cínicamente.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso realmente?- La miré de nuevo dándome cuenta que la bata se le había aflojado levente revelando el comienzo de su corpiño.- Puede que con el espectáculo que me estás dando tenga ya la ayuda indicada.

La vi bajar la mirada un poco azorada y se cruzó de brazo.

-Eres asqueroso.-Musitó de forma infantil.

La imagen de Max mirando el cuerpo de ella me vino a la cabeza y gruñí.

-¿Qué tal con mi primo, eh, Weasley?-Pregunté.

Rose se sonrojó y me cabreé más.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sólo sacaba tema.

Rose compuso una cara rara y aparté la mirada, con el herido algo magullado por no haberme podido resistirme a preguntar.

-No parecía eso.-Musitó.

-¿Qué parecía entonces, Weasley?-La dije levantándome.

Me miró dubitativa y algo desafiante.

-Celoso, parecías celoso.

Me sentí algo avergonzado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme una cosa así por la buenas? Esa enana pelirroja y enfadica.

-¿No piensas decir nada, idiota?-Me miró enfadada.

Resoplé y reí con ironía.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga, pecas?-Dije.-Qué no quiero que salgas con Max, esto no es una de esas estúpidas novelas que lees.

Se me acercó un poco y la miré alarmado. Esta chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Estaba completamente loca y adorable y… única.

Weasley se sentó en mis piernas, dejándome de piedra, y apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro.

-Te odio, estúpido Malfoy.

¿Se podía ser tan maligna cómo para sentarse encima de mí sin ropa prácticamente, sabiendo que estaba saliendo con mi estúpido primo?

Joder, pero que le dieran a ese imbécil, esta niñata pelirroja caprichosa era mía desde que me dijo por primera vez que me detestaba.

-Está bien… -Me rendí.- Weasley, no salgas con Max.

Me pareció notarla sonreír.

La puerta sonó al abrirse, y Rose saltó de encima de mí, mientras Albus entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis…? ¿Rose, no te tenías que ir a arreglar?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Oh, es que a tu querido amigo le entro un sofoco.-Dijo la muy loca.

-¿Un sofoco?-Nos miró como si hubiéramos perdido el juicio.-Pero si estamos en pleno Diciembre.

-Ya, bueno pregúntale a Malfoy por qué.-Río antes de salir por la puerta.

La miré salir con algo de rabia, y a Albus más por habernos interrumpido.

El tío me miró alzando las cejas.

-Olvídalo, hermano.-Dije antes de levantarme para ir a ducharme.

Claro que no iba a dejar a esa pecosa endemoniada sola esa noche.


	3. Secretos y arácnidos

_**Quinto año.**_ _ **En la Biblioteca.**_

Les miré por un segundo entrecerrando los ojos. Me eché el pelo rojo hacia atrás, y suspiré.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estáis tramando?-Pregunté, mirándolos con desconfianza.

No habían dejado de actuar raro en toda la tarde, y estaba empezando a agotar mi limitada paciencia.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que tramemos nada?

Estúpido Malfoy.

-No necesito que me lo confirme nadie.-Alardeé.- a pesar de ser vosotros dos las serpientes de esta mesa, creo que soy yo la astuta. Y lleváis todo el rato actuando como si ocultaseis algo.

Albus me miró inocentemente.

-No deberías leer tanto, Rosie.-Dijo.-Te montas una de paranoias.

Gruñí. Muy femeninamente obvio. Y Malfoy se río entre dientes.

-Es que tenemos una fiesta de tíos esta noche, y tú primo no te quería invitar.-Dijo, Malfoy, fríamente.-Aunque si quieres asistir tendrás que quitarte la ropa, como las demás. Tal vez hasta te dejo hacerme un baile privado.

Por supuesto que él sólo bromeaba, pero aun así me cabreé, y le eché una mirada furibunda.

-Sólo si me pagas el doble de dinero que tienes en el banco.-Ironicé.- Me da igual, me voy a buscar a Ian.

Ambos me miraron.

-¿Para qué necesitas al imbécil de McLaggen?-Preguntó con sorna Malfoy.

Sorna fingida, guapo; Que yo te conozco bien. Pensé.

Resoplé.

-Se ofreció a enseñarme una nueva técnica con la escoba.-Dije.

Albus alzó las cejas, Malfoy sólo se quedó mirando la mesa.

-¿Estás segura que ese hombre quiere usar la escoba correcta?- Bromeó el pelinegro.

-Eres un cerdo malpensado, Potter.

-¿Y ella es la perspicaz?-Le dijo Malfoy a Al, ignorándome.

Me acerqué y le golpeé la cabeza.

-¡Qué haces!-Exclamó algo malhumorado.- ¿No te ibas?

Me di la vuelta en ese momento, recogí mis cosas, y me fui poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

 _ **(…)**_

Esa noche cené pronto con Sam y Lolo, que me contaron lo bien que lo habían pasado (sin mí) esa tarde. Y cuando me interrogaron sobre McLaggen les expliqué que había estado muy poco tiempo con él, visto que su nueva técnica consistía en intentar sobarme a la mínima oportunidad. Siendo sincera, ni siquiera había pensado en reunirme con él en un principio cuando me citó, pero la rabieta que había cogido al no conseguir enterarme de lo que ese par de idiotas iban a hacer esa noche, me hizo querer hacerme la interesante.

Cuando Sam y yo nos acostamos por la noche, la despedí tan rápido y agradecí que ella tuviera demasiado sueño para seguir de cháchara.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo en silencio y ya sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de mis compañeras, me levanté para lavarme la cara y ponerme mi uniforme. Debo admitir que me coloqué un poco de mascara de labios y brillo de labios, ¿vale? Y me puse el enorme jersey que Malfoy había olvidado una vez en la Madriguera y nunca me molesté en devolvérselo. Otra historia.

Salí pitando escaleras abajo, abrí el retrato sigilosamente, con la suerte de que la Señora Gorda dormía tan profundamente que ni se inmutó, y sus fuertes ronquidos amortiguaban el sonido de mis pasos.

Bajé, hasta situarme en la esquina que giraba justo a las mazmorras. Y me paré a escuchar contra la piedra fría de la pared.

Pronto escuché como la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abría y cerraba. Y oí la grave y susurrante voz de Malfoy, y la respuesta del que debía ser Albus, que de lejos sonaba como ¿Gárgolas enlatadas?

Cuando oí como se acercaban a mi escondite, salté, estiré mi mano y arranque aquella tela invisible que sabía que los ocultaba.

-¡Ah, qué diab…!-Chilló mi primo como un bebé.

-Weasley, como no…-Dijo Malfoy.

-¿Rose, que mierdas haces aquí?-Se quejó Albus.-Casi nos matas del susto.

-Bonita fiesta, no oigo la música, ¿era obligatorio venir con capa invisible? ¿O es que es una fiesta sólo para cerdos embusteros?-ironicé.- ¿A qué viene todo este jodido misterio?

Ambos me miraron enojados.

-Weasley, deja de meterte en todo.

-Eso.-Objetó Albus.

Par de imbéciles, ¿cómo se atrevían a hablarme así a mí? Se iban a enterar. Y aunque estaba bastante furiosa, empecé a fingir mis mejores pucheros y ojitos ablanda corazones. Sabía que mi cara de 'Papi ya no me quieres', no fallaba.

-Antes siempre contabais conmigo, y ahora me ignoráis, os odio.-Victimicé.

Albus se alarmó, con su cara de culpabilidad a la vista, pero en cambio Malfoy me seguía viendo severamente. Ese tonto Albino se creía duro de roer. Así que lo miré con cara de cachorrito enfurruñado, y me pareció ver ablandamiento en su mirada. Ja.

-Merlín, que pesadilla.-dijo.- Anda, tira.

Malfoy me empujo de la espalda baja hacia adelante.

 **(…)**

Estuvimos caminando hasta los lindes del bosque Prohibido. Sin miedo de que Hagrid nos oyera, ya que estaba bastante sordo, y su viejo y gordo perrito, aún más.

-¿Me vais a decir de qué trata todo esto?

Pero no me respondieron ni cuando estuvimos bien adentro del bosque. En el cual me empezó a entrar miedo, y al oír un aleteo de lo que resulto un inocente murciélago, me agarré de la mano de Malfoy; él cual entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. El muy idiota sólo era dulce en la inmensa oscuridad de un bosque tenebroso y sombrío.

-Ya debe estar a punto de pasar.

-¿Quién?-Dije.

-Esto es una idiotez, tal vez ya pasó.-Contradijo Malfoy.

-¿Quién?-Me impacienté.

-Esto me sigue pareciendo una tontería, hermano.-Se quejó el rubio.

-¿¡Dé qué diablos estáis hablando!?- Les chillé.

-Shh, baja la voz.-Me chistó Albus. – Un centauro nos dijo que si veníamos el primer martes de luna llena aquí mismo, no tendríamos que volver a preocuparnos por los T.I.M.O.S

Les miré anonadada. ¿Me estaban vacilando?

-¿Me estáis diciendo que hemos venido de madrugada al maldito bosque Prohibido a esperar como imbéciles, porque vosotros sois dos vagos que no os da la gana estudiar y creéis que Merlín os concederá ese deseo sólo porque sí?

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras.-Se burló Malfoy.- Y todo esto es deseo de tu primo.

Albus se sonrojó.

-Oye los centauros no pueden mentir.-Se defendió.

-Os estaría vacilando porque sois los únicos dos cabezas huecas que podéis encontrar divertido pasear por aquí.-Respondí.

Pero nos interrumpió un sonido entre la maleza cercana, nos giramos 180 grados sorprendidos.

-Veis, os dije que vendría el centauro.- Alardeó mi primo.

Pero no era un centauro, ni siquiera se parecía, de echo tenía muchas más patas… ¡TENÍAN! ¡MÁS DE UNA! ¡ARAÑAS! ¡ARAÑAS MUY GRANDES!

-Oh, Merlín llévame pronto.- Dije, antes de marearme del miedo.

Pero Malfoy me cogió antes de caer al suelo, y note como era elevada contra los aires, y puesta es su hombro como un triste saco de patatas.

Creo que corrimos, bueno Al y Malfoy, al menos, durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos y escalofriantes.

Cuando note unas manos intentando bajarme, rodeé con mis piernas la cintura de Malfoy.

Lo siento, había heredado la tremenda fobia de mi papi a las arañas. Si gritaba con un pequeño opilión, imagínate con esos monstruos peludos y de colmillos gigantes.

-Ya pasó todo, pequitas.-Murmuró en voz baja.

Una vez estuve en el suelo, Albus resopló y se echó en cabello hacia atrás y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Al menos ya sabemos que quería decir ese Centauro de que no tendríamos que volver a preocuparnos por los exámenes si esperábamos ahí. En la tripa de una araña nadie se…

Se interrumpió cuando vio como Malfoy y yo lo fulminábamos con la mirada.

Estúpido primo que me había tocado, y más estúpido amigo albino, por seguirle en todos sus desvaríos.


	4. Rompiendo límites

**Séptimo año. Fiesta de celebración. Torre de Gryffindor.**

La Weasley estaba borracha de nuevo. Sabía que no había sido buena idea venir a la fiesta de la torre de Gryffindor con Albus. Pero claro él le coacciono como todo un audaz Slytherin. Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como a la estúpida pecosa se le veía medio culo mientras baila ebria en mitad de la sala, y tenía que ver como todos esos idiotas la baboseaban.  
Y Albus se había perdido hacia dos horas con su novia del momento, pero le había pedido expresamente que echara un vistazo a Rose con la bebida. Pero yo ya iba por el sexto whisky, pero no era como la Weasley que a las 4 copas ya me desmelenaba de esa forma ni me emborrachaba.  
No pude soportar más el espectáculo de esa cerebro de mosquito, cuando bajó en un torpe paso y todos los tíos de la izquierda la vieron el culo.  
Decidí actuar con mi honor de amigo hacia Albus.  
La Agarré de un brazo y la arrastre a la habitación, que por suerte estaba vacía. E ignoré todas sus protestas y sus ebrios intentos de librarse de mi agarre. La solté en la cama con un poco de brusquedad.

-¡Qué diablos haces, Malfoy!

-Cállate y agradéceme, estabas haciendo el ridículo. -contesté lacónicamente.

-Na...Nada te da derecho a...  
\- intentó objetar la pelirroja, con el pelo sobre la cara y su ropa tan arriba que me dejaba ver el principio de su ropa interior.

-Eres tan estúpida, Pelirroja.-Dije.- No tienes dignidad exponiéndote así.

-Te odio.-musitó como una niña pequeña, suponía que un efecto del alcohol.

Weasley se tumbó en la cama.  
Me quedé un momento mirándola y luego me sentí culpable por aprovecharme de la situación.

-Tu padre debió haberte azotado más de niña.- ironicé.- se ve que lo necesitarías.

Me quedé de piedra con su respuesta atrevida y borracha.

-Puedes darmelos ahora, Malfoy. -y luego río tontamente.

Se había dado la vuelta y ahora era a mí a quién mostraba todo su trasero y no a los idiotas de la fiesta.  
Sentí una furia curiosa al recordarlo. Ellos no podían mirar lo que era mío.  
Odiaba pensar así a menudo, pero no podía evitar ver a esa insufrible y tonta resabiada de Weasley como mía de alguna manera. No la soportaba pero odiaba que otro siquiera pudiese tocarla.

La agarré con fuerza de las muñeca la di la vuelta de nuevo y me cerní sobre ella.

Compórtate, Weasley.-escupí.

Ella gimoteó como un bebé, sentí una oleada de fuego bajar por mi bajo vientre.

-Déjame, idiota, me lastimas.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Vistes como todos esos babosos te miraban.-Dije.- si no sabes beber no lo hagas o volverás a hacer el espectáculo.

No era asunto mío y lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado llevado por el calor del momento.

Weasley intentó deshacerse de mí cerrando las piernas pero metí mi mano entre ellas y se lo impedí.  
Su entrepierna estaba húmeda. Y perdí las riendas de la situación.

-Dime Weasley, ¿Aún eres virgen?- pregunté.

Creía conocer la respuesta pero la posibilidad por mas remota que pudiese ser de una negativa me alteraba alarmantemente los nervios.

-A...a tí ¿Qué te...?-parecía nerviosa y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, suponía que debido al alcohol en su sangre.

-Responde.-Dije secamente.

-Si.- se sinceró borracha.

Supongo que eso fue el desencadenante para mí. Weasley se reacomodo bajo de mí, de una manera que me encendió demasiado.  
Olisqueé su cuello y ella lloriqueó o gimió.

-Weasley eres una gatita tan indefensa.-dije.- pensaba que te odiaba por eso, pero la verdad es que me enciende.

Ella parecío contener el aire, y despues me sorprendió escucharla suspirar mi nombre.

Nuestra relación de práctica enemistad había tenido situaciones tensas y raras pero nunca hasta el punto de ésta.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas.  
Ella me abrazo tímidamente.  
No estaba seguro si el alcohol tenía algo que ver en como estaba actuando yo ni ella.  
Desabroche su camisa y admiré sus pechos.  
Eran mas de mi puño, siempre había odiado como los chicos solían hablar sobre los pechos de ella. Cuando le salieron tuve que romperle la nariz a un compañero de casa por decirlo, tuve que excusarme con Albus diciéndole que lo había hecho; porque me había lanzado una bludger en el entrenamiento.

Froté mi entrepierna contra la suya. La sobé tanto como nunca habría imaginado que la Weasley me permitiría.

Y después la besé, fue la única vez que de verdad me había sentido querido en mucho tiempo, cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía y me correspondió casi torpemente.

Ella me odiaba y me dejaba hacerla mía así.  
Me olvidé de pensar.  
Entré en ella con la máxima ternura que me permitía mi excitación, la dejé aclimatarse a mí, y cuando su cara de dolor cambió, bombeé en ella con violencia, hasta que terminé en su interior de una estocada.  
Y me quedé respirando sobre su hombro.  
Eress mía.

Susurré con la esperanza de que no me hubiese oído.


	5. Gryffindor pierde la virginidad

**Séptimo año. Sábado.**

Había tenido el sueño más bonito del mundo. El más romántico. Y quería quedarme unos segundos más antes de despertarme y darme cuenta que Malfoy y yo seguíamos llevándonos a matar. Y que pelearíamos como siempre. Así que permanecí con los ojos cerrados hasta que un agudo dolor de cabeza me embistió las sienes; también me dolía el vientre y bueno, todo. Al fin y al cabo era solo un sueño, yo no lo elegí. Pero recordarle acariciándome, besando cada parte disponible de mi piel. Lo sentía tan real cayendo en mí.

Sentí algo revolviéndose a mí lado y noté que alguien me apretaba contra un pecho cálido. Un olor a menta me indicó de quién se trataba. ¿El sueño había ocurrido de verdad? Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba firmemente recostada contra alguien medio desnudo y yo me sentía aún más desnuda, pensándolo bien. Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con un apacible y dormido Scorpius Malfoy. Parecía tan bueno así, lastima que siempre que estaba despierto lo estropease todo.

-Deja de mirarme fijamente, Weasley.- la voz de Malfoy salió ronca.

No pude responder nada. O sea, vale una chica quiere decir cosas ingeniosas e interesantes cuando acaba de perder la virginidad, pero claro, no cualquier chica pierde la virginidad con el único tío con el que no podía estar sin discutir ni diez minutos. Ni tienen que recordar a su padre diciendo: "No seas demasiado cariñosa con él, Rosie…" Pues vamos a ver, creo que me había pasado de cariñosa por como estaban las circunstancias. Y en circunstancias así una solo puede decir:

-¿Tú qué haces en mi cama?

-¿Vas a querer jugar a la olvidadiza, Pecas?- ironizó el rubio.

Yo había captado la parte de que todo lo que pensé que era un sueño había pasado de verdad. Eso y que él había dicho: "Eres mía" . Y bueno, vale que podría ser debido a la excitación, pero lo que quiero decir es que no creo tampoco que vaya diciéndole eso a cada tía con la que se acuesta; sería un friki. Y Malfoy podía ser hasta un gilipollas crónico, pero no era ningún friki.

Pensé que tal vez si hacíamos ruido y mis compañeras se enteraban seriamos la comidilla de Hogwarts de por vida ya.

-Estaba borracha, Malfoy. – me quise quejar.- Prácticamente te has aprovechado de mí.

Entonces la cara de sueño de él cambió a una de enfado.

Me colocó debajo de él.

-¿Aprovecharme de ti?-dijo.- Si no fuese por mi intervención ayer, te habrías convertido en la nueva Stripper por excelencia.

Gruñí. Femeninamente claro

-Muy conveniente traerme a la habitación para salvarme y acabar tomando mi virginidad.

-Yo no tomé nada, fuiste tu quién se me insinúo ayer.

-¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?- le inquirí.

-Me enseñaste tu ropa interior y me dijiste que te azotase.

Me sonrojé profusamente, sentía mis orejas arder de vergüenza.

-Y eso ya quiere decir que quiero que seas mi primera vez.-le dije.- eres tan básico Malfoy. Todo un Neanderthal.

-Pues no opusiste ninguna resistencia, Weasley.-Me habló con una voz tan suave que me erizó toda la piel.

Malfoy tuvo que asegurarse de que mis compañeras ni nadie le veía salir de mi cama.

Me quedé tumbada toda la mañana y ni siquiera bajé a desayunar. El cuerpo me dolía, tenía resaca y muchas ganas de llorar porque misteriosamente lo único que quería era que el estúpido de Malfoy viniese a abrazarme y hacerme sentir como si le importase.

Mi mejor amiga y mi prima Lily intentaron sacarme de la cama. Claro que ellas no sabían nada de como me había cambiado a mí el mundo en una noche. Y ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas de contarle nada a nadie.

Eran las cuatro y veinte de la tarde cuando por fin me decidí a salir. Me había perdido el almuerzo también. Suerte que era Sábado porque sino me hubiese perdido un montón de clases también.

Me lave los dientes y me vestí con un vestido de punto que mi abuela me había hecho, con su león y sus colores dorado y escarlata.

Debía tener tan buen aspecto como una enferma del tifus podría tener.

Caminé a la biblioteca.

Por supuesto que mi primo y Scorpius Malfoy estaban ahí.

Me dejé caer en la silla de al lado de Malfoy y Albus me miró levemente sorprendido.

¿Tan malo era esta nueva necesidad que se me había creado de estar con él?

Quiero decir, el chico era mi primera vez, esto debía tener un factor de lógica.

Intenté concentrarme en los deberes del fin de semana, pero con Malfoy al lado y el recuerdo constante de sus palabras no era muy sencillo.

Albus se acabó marchando ya que se estaba quedando demasiado dormido.

Y me quedé sola con él.

Me levanté exaltada.

Entonces empecé a llorar. Así sin más. No sé que me ocurrió.

-¿Eh, que haces?-la cara de Malfoy era un poema, mientras se acercaba a mí.- ¿Estás llorando?

Sorbí un poco de mis mocos, pero ahora que había empezado no podía parar; debía verme ridícula con mi cabello horrible y la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos.

Su mano apartó mi pelo de la cara. Su gesto me sorprendió.

-No seas dramática.-dijo.- anoche no estuviste tan mal.

Sabía que su broma sólo quería aligerar el ambiente, pero me hizo berrear más.

-Tú… tú sólo … eres tan idiota…-traté de decirle.- actúas como si nada sabiendo lo que hemos hecho y luego estoy yo con… con esa estúpida dependencia que siento.

Hipé para finalizar.

-¿Dependencia?-Malfoy alzó las cejas.- ¿Hacia mí?

-Cierra el pico.-Ya podía imaginarme su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-"Cierra el pico"- me imitó con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la mía.

Miré alrededor y vi que estábamos solos en esa parte de la Biblioteca.

Los brazos de Malfoy me aprisionaron contra la estantería.

Entonces sus manos me agarraron suavemente de los brazos.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Preguntó Malfoy, y tal vez lo imaginé, pero aprecié cierto temor en su voz.

Tenía que decir que si y marcharme, pero en su lugar me quede callada y quieta. Bajé la cabeza y sentí la sangre fluir contra mis orejas.

Sus manos bajaron a mis costillas, apretándome un poco.

-Porque eso no parecía anoche…-prosiguió.- sólo pedías más.

Se estaba riendo de mi el muy idiota.

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero, ¡Que pervertido!

-Te está creciendo el culo, Weasley;-se burló.

Le empujé hacia atrás y me aparté.

-Eres gilipollas.

Y me fui algo turbada, aparentando frustración.

Que se fuera al carajo, yo me iba a llorar y comer mi peso en tarta, consecutivamente.


	6. Hormonas alborotadas y trapos sucios

**Cuarto año. Noche del Jueves.**

Estaba de mal humor. Me han castigado, y con la Weasley. Le entró una rabieta en Herbología, y tiró el caldero y empezó a ponerse en el mismo, delante de toda la gente. Estaba desquiciada, no tenía sentido del humor. Aunque el hecho de pensar que podría chicharla más durante el castigo aliviaba la perdida de horas de sueño que iba a tener.

Cuando llegué a la sala de trofeos, Weasley ya estaba allí y el viejo Filch también, quién soltó unos cubos y unos trapos y nos prohibió usar la magia antes de irse cojeando.

Miré a la Weasley que se había dado la vuelta hacia los cubos. Y la di un repaso con la mirada, la falda del uniforme que llevaba más quedaba corta que nunca. De la manera que esto me molesta, ¿desde cuándo se había acortado la falda y para qué? Ya no era una niña, tenía el culo respingón y también le salieron sus dos grandes... Bueno, ya sé, pero si yo lo noto todos también. En fin no es que importara pero a Albus seguro que le preocupaba esa nueva actitud de su inocente primita.

-¿Se puede saber que miras, Malfoy?

Me pilló de sorpresa su voz pero aun así respondí sardónicamente.

-¿No quieres limpiar como un muggle, no?

-Por supuesto que sí.- me respondió indignada.- Si usas la magia y viene, ¿qué es eso?

-Para eso está usando la cabecita, que está ahí para algo más que llevar esos kikis rojos. Y esperar a que falte nada a que llegar Filch para limpiar con la varita excepto uno y cuando llegue hacer que has estado limpiando.

Weasley enrabietada porque no tenía que haberseme ocurrido a mí y si a ella, por orgullo se puso a limpiar con su trapo.

Me reí entre dientes.

Y la Weasley me tiró el trapo a la cara.

Me levante enfadado y la levante de su esquina indignada.

Y entonces ella me froto toda la vieja esponja mohosa en la cara.

-Estate quieta, tonta.-La dije.

-Eres un idiota te pasas la vida jodiéndome.

La tenía sujeta de las muñecas.

-Podría.-dije irónico.

Me intentó patear en los huevos. Por suerte me eché para atrás. Bueno y me hizo tropezar de paso, con ella encima.

Quedó justo a horcajadas encima de mí. Lo que me puso palote. Con quince recién cumplidos creo que es lo jodidamente normal.

-Estúpido Malfoy, déjame en paz, suelta.-Empezó a moverse para librar mi agarré, pero eso solo lo empeoró.

Así que nos gusta la vuelta y la puse debajo de mí, no quería quedar en ridículo en el suelo si la dejaba ir.

Debo admitir que me aproveche un poco de la situación. Con la Weasley me estaba tomando muchas libertades, una parte de nuestras habituales peleas.

Cuando la solté las muñecas intentó levantarse, y levantarme con las piernas, la retuve y inconcientemente me encontré con mi mano bajo la falda. No sé si su ira hacia mí hizo que no se percatara.

Había perdido la virginidad en Verano, pero no era la Weasley. Lo que adoraba enfadarla no se comparaba a nada, pero en este momento me tenía encendido.

Así que me acerqué a su cara y ella nos ayudó a quedarse. Luego pareció relajarse y cerró los ojos. ¡Ja! Cerró los ojos, la Weasley se moría porque la besase.

-Te mueres porque te bese.-No pude evitar la burla.

Vi la mirada de odio en sus ojos. Mierda.

-Te odio.- Me pegó un empujón y me apartó.

De un momento a otro se ido corriendo

Joder me había dejado en la mierda, y por si fuera poco con toda la sala de sucia.

Maldita Weasley.


	7. Verano Primoroso

_**Último verano antes del ultimo curso en Hogwarts**_

No sé qué diablos hice en otra vida, pero debí ser alguna bruja muy cabrona. Por que si no, no sería justo que siempre que se avecinaba el mejor verano de mi vida, llegara Malfoy para arruinarlo.

Casi un mes sola con mis primos en la madriguera, y con mi mejor amiga Sam para mejorarlo todo. Pero no, no podía ser perfecto, Albus tenía que invitar al cretino de su mejor amigo.

Como si no me volviese ya lo suficientemente loca en Hogwarts.

Metiéndose conmigo y haciendo luego esas cosas tan raras, haciéndome sentir cosas que me niego a sentir. Le podía odiar a veces, pero debía admitir que siempre tenía un ojo en él. Para ser mi practico enemigo era muy celosa con el.

Estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol de espaldas cuando oí unos pasos acercarse, supuse que era Sam o Dominique porque habían entrado a tomar limonada.

-Puedes echarme crema.-Les dije, a cualquiera de esas dos que fuera.

Sentí que se me acercaban y me acariciaban la espalda con algo espeso. La crema. Lo raro es que nadie había hablado y no parecían manos de chica en absoluto. Me giré sobresaltada y le vi. Sonriéndome ladinamente.

-Estúpido Malfoy.-escupí.- por qué diablos no dijiste que eras tú.

-ya sabes, carpe diem. -bromeó.

Me sonrojé.

-Cállate.

-Rose, -Grito alguien desde la cocina, Sam seguro.- han llegado los chicos.

Me levanté corriendo. Pero el brazo de Malfoy me lo impidió.

-¿Los chicos?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Suspiré.

-Sí. Mis amigos, Lolo, etcétera, aun así no es tu asunto.

Me miró bordemente por unos segundos. Antes de ponerse su mascara.

-No me importa.-Dijo.- pero deberías ponerte algo encima, a no ser que la reunión de amigos implique orgía.

Me sonroje profusamente y me enfade aún más.

-Pero tu no estarías invitado igualmente.-me jacté.

-Ponte algo, hablo enserio.

Quise gritarle que el no era mi padre para mandarme, pero ya se estaba yendo.

Al final habían venido Lolo, Lyssander que es su hermano gemelo, Frank Logbottom y Ian, que ya no era el pesado sobón que en cuarto y me caía bien. Para mi sorpresa Albus había invitado también a pasar el rato al primo de Malfoy, Max. El cual también bien, mejor que el tonto y enigmático de su primo.

Estaban Fred y James sentados juntos, con Ted, jugando a un juego muy raro de cartas, en el que apostaban cosas. Artilugios Weasley en su mayoría.

Roxanne, Molly y Victorie, estaban de vacaciones fuera. Pero todos los demás estábamos incluso los más pequeños.

Yo estaba sentada entre Dom y Lolo. A su lado estaban Sam y Albus con Max y el pesadilla Malfoy.

Lily se pintaba las uñas con Lucy mientras cuchicheaban. Louise y Hugo estaban fumando, lo que parecía un porro. Y dado que ni mi hermano pequeño se cortaba delante de mí, me saqué yo mi armamento para seguir su ejemplo.

No me había quitado el bañador y solo me había puesto una camiseta de hombro descubierto encima, así que tuve que pedir casi de todo para poder formar a mi bebe.

Justo cuando lo encendí, Malfoy me miraba con molestia, a él a veces parecía desagradarle que fumase y eso que él también lo hacia. En fin o tal vez era porque no me puse casi nada encima, y sabía que todos mis amigos sin malicia alguna, se habían quedado babeando, pero solo lo hice porque Malfoy intentó ordenarme que no. Si algo así le jodía lo usaría a mi favor. Ya estamos hartas de que siempre ganen ellos, concho.

-Pásamelo.- Oí la voz de Max no muy lejos de mí, y se lo pase antes dándole una calada.

Y oye enserio, parezco obsesionada y todo, pero era real. La cara que tiene Malfoy es un poema total.

Yo diría que está celoso. Pobre culebra astuta. Yo lo soy más. Y eso que soy Gryffindor.

Estuve un rato más conversando con todos los que había a mi lado. Claro que Malfoy parecía más tranquilo y apático que nunca. No había soltado ni un solo comentario jocoso.

-Vaya Malfoy, esta noche es como si estuvieras muerto. Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad.

Dije cuando Albus y Max se habían levantado a no sé qué y Dom y Sam cuchicheaban sobre la nueva chica de Lolo. Como les gustaba meterse en la vida de mi pobre mejor amigo.

Malfoy ni se inmutó y siguió fumando como si yo no hubiese hablado.

-Juguemos verdad o reto.

Ni siquiera sé como acabamos jugando a este juego, la mayor parte de la partida me la pasé en mi mundo. Aunque me reí mucho cuando James tuvo que fingir que Fred era un gacela a la que se quería comer. Cortesía de Dom, obvio.

De repente la botella me apuntaba a mi ¡Y a Malfoy! Vale estaba claro que lo que iba a elegir.

-¡Verdad!-Dije antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar.

-¿Verdad?-Dijo Dom pensando ¿Quién la había mandado velar en este entierro?- está bien, ¿Quién fue tu primera vez?

La pregunta de Dominique era de ser una hija de perra. Ella sabía que yo era más virgen que la patrona de las vírgenes. Pero también sabía que esa era justo la pregunta que no querría responder delante de toda esta gente.

Puf.

-Está bien, reto.-Dije exasperada y mirándola mal.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

Todos empezaron a gritar cual sería nuestro reto.

Hasta que Lily, mandó callar a todos.

-Está bien, ya sé.- tenéis que meteros en el lago… en ropa interior y ahora.

La miramos como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Yo al menos.

-Qué tontería de reto, darme un baño a las tantas de la madrugada con este tío. Es absurdo. – repliqué.

-Vamos dijo Dominique, en menos de 15 minutos tenéis que venir bien mojaditos. Así que daros prisa.

Me levanté frunciendo el ceño.

Con supongo, Malfoy detrás.

Cuando llegamos al lago el agua se veía muchos menos bonita y clara que por el día. Vaya mierda.

Me quite las sandalias. Y se me fue la mirada al notar que Malfoy ya se había quitado la camiseta.

Tenía poco vello y el que tenía era rubio y le cubría levente su atlético torso. Diablos, debo dejar de pensar como en una novela romántica barata.

Me quité la camiseta que cubría mi bikini.

Y me metí de golpe antes de poder siquiera pensarlo.

El golpe con el agua revolvió el alcohol en mi sangre y me quito de una la fumada.

Entonces nade hacia la orilla de nuevo, y una mano me tomo de la tripa hacia atrás.

Malfoy, ya dando por saco.

-¿Por qué no has preferido verdad?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa.

Y me giro hacia el.

-A nadie le interesa quién fue mi primera vez.

-¿Tienes una?- preguntó Malfoy.

-No es tu asunto.

Intento salirme, pero él vuelve a cogerme.

-Dime, ahora no está toda esa gente.-dice simplemente.

-No, pero A, no es tu asunto y B, tú eres el último a quien le contaría una cosa así.

Me miró furibundo.

-¿Una cosa así?- Pregunta.- Quién es el cabrón que se ha aprovechado de ti.

-¡Nadie!-grito.- sólo que no es tu asunto si soy virgen o no.

-Vale, o sea que eres virgen.

Me sonríe ladinamente.

Me sonrojo no sé si de rabia, impotencia o vergüenza o todo junto a la vez.

-Tú no tienes remedio, eh.

Noto que me acerca más a su cuerpo y me dejo ¡¿Por qué me dejo?!

Sus brazos me empujan a su pecho y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en no caer rendida a él.

-Déjame- protesto.-¿Qué haces?

-Bañarnos.-contesta.

Y me coge de la parte alta de los muslos y me enrolla las piernas en su cadera.

A este hombre le faltaba un hervor.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con mi primo, no, Pecas?

-No me llames Pecas.-contesto molesta.- Vaya pregunta más rara, me llevo normal con él.

Malfoy hundió la cabeza en mi cuello.

-Estás borracho.-noté por primera vez, azorada.

Soy tonta, pero quise aprovechar ese momento de tregua entre nosotros. Ahí en el oscuro lago de casa de mis abuelos, donde nadie nos vería.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

A pesar de la escasez de luz me pareció ver sorpresa en su mirada y algo más…

Me aupé y le puse el pecho en el cuello, justo debajo de su oído me parecía que podía oír mi corazón que lo sentía desbocado.

Me apretó contra él.

Me agarro del cuello y respiró a milímetros de mi cara.

O había un pez entre nosotros o era Malfoy.

Que vergüenza. Me puse roja hasta las orejas.

Noté que me mordían fuerte en el cuello. Pegué a Malfoy en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?, eso duele.

Malfoy tenía las manos puestas en mi culo.

Y me estaba mirando las tetas. Al final y al cabo sólo era un hombre. Y ahí es donde ganaba yo.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás. Malfoy me retuvo.

Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de besarme.-me vengué por esa vez hace años.

Pero esta vez me besó.

Y debo decir estúpidamente que era la primera vez que un chico me daba un beso de verdad.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte impresionada y sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces tú?

El otro respondió con una soltura y impavidez que me enervó.

Salí con la dignidad que me quedaba de la laguna y tiritando me puse mi ropa. Sin prestarle atención alguna, que hacía los mismo a mi lado, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Eres un imbécil.-Le grité antes de entrar en La Madriguera.


	8. Pelea, pelea, peleame

_**Último semestre en Hogwarts.**_

Nos habían mandado a hacer amortentia hacia casi tres semanas, y a mí me habían puesto con la Weasley, que con lo mal que se le daba pociones, lo había hecho yo casi todo. Lo cual le había puesto furiosa.  
Estaba loca, y también me ponía de los nervios, desde que nos habíamos acostado en la fiesta de Gryffindor había empezado a usar uniformes más cortos. Notaba como la miraban todos esos valientes capullos.  
Ella tenía el entrecejo muy fruncido mientras removía la poción.  
Me acerqué más. La poción ya tenía un tono más nacarado.  
Cuando estuve a su lado le acaricié el muslo.  
Ella tembló o trato de quitarse, no sé.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zanahoria?

Apartó la mirada del caldero y la centró momentáneamente en mí.

-Nada, ¿y a ti?

-y a mí que me va a pasar.-solté encogiendome de hombros.

La Weasley suspiró y se fue a otro lado.

Olisqueé la poción cuando me vino un intenso y dulce olor.  
Canela en rama, como a... ¿Biblioteca? Y uno más, que me volvía loco, como rosas silvestres o algo así.  
Un olor que ya había olido íntimamente.

Salí de clase algo trillado. No dejaba de pensar en donde había olido eso. Y no quería aceptar mis sospechas.

Me encontré a la Weasley doblando una esquina, y no me lo pensé dos veces tire de ella a una esquina con poca luz.

-¿¡Que...diablos...?!

La solte la boca. Y la tenía tomada de las muñecas.

-Necesito comprobar algo.

-Eres idiota, ¡Me asusté!-me chilló.

-Shh,-respondí.- sólo es un momento

La Weasley se quedó de piedra.  
Desabroché tres botones de su camisa y hundí la cabeza en su cuello.

-¿De qué es tu perfume?

-De canela y rosas me lo hace mi abuela...-dijo impulsivamente.-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Calla.

Intente abrir paso con mi mano en su falda; y le abrí un poco las piernas con mi rodilla.

La pocima había creado un circuito de ondas nacaradas en mi mente, y lo único que podía es sentir su aroma y querer tomarla en ese mismo momento.

La sobé descaradamente el culo.

-Eres idiota, qué te pasa.-forcejeó.- suéltame.

Me apartó de un empujón y se fue corriendo.

_

Antes de medianoche había quedado con ir con Albus y mi primo al cobertizo, para salir a los jardines.

Suponía que la Weasley estaría ahí también.

Cuando Albus, mi primo y yo llegamos a la entrada del cobertizo, la pelirroja estaba ahí pero parecía no estar de muy buenos humos.

A mí ni me saludó.

Afuera hacia frío pero ella se sentó al lado de mi primo y lo más lejos posible de mí.

Me di cuenta que se había quitado el uniforme, y llevaba un corto vestido de primavera debajo de la capa.

Me dieron ganas de reventar a mi primo por la mirada que la echó.

Bebimos el licor que llevábamos de extranjis.

-Weasley, deja de beber ya que no te pienso llevar cargando a tu sala.-dije

-te llevo yo, pelirroja.-dijo el cerdo de mi primo.

-Tú cállate la boca.-se me escapó.

Y hasta Albus me miró alarmado.

Que canteo.

Cuando Albus y el otro se fueron a mear, me acerqué a la Weasley y le puse su capa.

-No sé a qué viene que vengas tan destapada, y no llevas sujetador.- corroboré tirando de la parte delantera de su vestido.

Ella se revolvió.

-¿¡Y a...a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro!?

\- Tú la otra noche.-Solté con soltura.

-Eres estúpido.-Dijo, e intento pegarme.

El pelo le olía a rosas. Olía exactamente como la amortencia en la clase de hoy. Maldita sea, ojalá no fuera tan bueno en pociones y la poción hubiese salido mal. Así no tendría que estar tan torturado.

Me vi interrumpido de mis pensamientos cuando mi primo y Albus, se acercaron hacia nosotros.

Mi primo me miró con sospecha. Y eso me cabreó más.

Seguimos bebiendo durante un buen rato. El hechizo de extensión indetectable hacia que pareciera que la petaca no se acababa nunca.

-Juguemos al yo nunca.  
Dijo Nott y miró a mi Weasley, digo a la Weasley.

-Está bien.-río Rose, ocasionando una sensación desagradable en la boca de mi estómago.

-Creo que es un juego típico en Muggles, así que sabrás las reglas.-Le respondió mi primo, guiñandole un ojo.

-Yo empiezo.-Gruñí, cabreado por la situación.

Rose me miró alarmada.

-¿Sabes jugar acaso?

Preguntó Rose fingiendo naturalidad.

-Digo algo que supuestamente nunca haga hecho, y los que si lo hayan hecho beben.

-Está bien, hermano, empieza tú.-Dijo mi primo.

-Yo nunca me he follado a alguien con quién me lleve mal.

No sé si lo dije para marcar territorio o porque quería ver si la Weasley era capaz de beber.

La Weasley me miró con la cara pálida. Y después su cara aumentó a un tono rojizo considerable.

Bebí, mi primo bebió y cuando llegó el turno de Rose, su rostro se endureció, y tragando saliva dio un trago a la petanca.

Vaya, ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no una mentirosa.

-Rosie...-Dijo Albus con la cara desencajada.-si tú eras virgen.

-Cierra el pico, Severus Potter, o lo próximo que harás hoy será tragarte tu varita.

Y con esas palabras cambiamos de turno.

-Eh... vale, me toca.-Dijo mi primo.- Yo nunca he querido salir con alguien de aquí.

¡Y bebió el muy cabrón! Así que yo bebí también.

Albus me miro con enfado, y Rose no podía apartar sus ojos de mí. Se había puesto roja hasta las orejas.

-Sólo quería beber.-Disimulé.- y vacilar un poco.

Me encogí de hombros. Mi primo me miraba con una mirada extraña.

-Rose, es tu turno.-La habló él.

-Oh, está bien...-dijo.- yo nunca he... me he enamorado.

Y ella bebió. Todos bebieron.

¿De que hijo de puta había estado enamorada? Sentí hervir mi sangre, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Nunca había estado enamorado, pero yo también bebí, al ver a la Weasley hacerlo.

Seguimos jugando poco rato, hasta que apenas quedaban unos tragos. Y cuando volvíamos a nuestras salas comunes, vi que la Weasley iba algo borracha una vez más.

Nott la sujetó del brazo para que no se cayera cuando salíamos del pasadizo.

Me enfade.

-Ya la llevo yo a su sala, id llendo.-Les dije, intentando no sonar malhumorado.

-Está bien, hermano, no la piques mucho.-Dijo Al.

Mi primo pareció querer replicar, pero algo en mi mirada parece fue suficiente para que se callara.

Cuando se iban me acerqué a la Weasley, que intentaba colocarse al revés su sandalia.  
Sé la coloqué bien, y ella me gritó que no necesitaba mi ayuda.

-No chilles, que va a venir un profesor.-Reclamé.

-No chilles tú.-Discutió ella absurdamente.-no necesito que me acompañes, marchate.

Me la colgué en el hombro como un saco de patatas.

La Weasley intento deshacerse de mí por un momento, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedo quieta.

-¿Me vas a hacer el amor otra vez?-Preguntó con su tono de inocencia.

Y casi la dejo caer de la impresión.

-¿Por qué? -Dije aclarándome la garganta. -¿Lo estás deseando?

-ño, lo deseas tú.-rumió.

-Yo si.-Me sinceré.- Pero no hoy, vas borracha. Y la próxima vez que seas mía, lo serás serena.

-Eres tonto, Malfoy.-Dijo.

-¿De quién estás enamorada?- recordé cabreado.

-De ti... no.-Dijo torpemente.-¡Bajame!

La bajé al suelo.

Me miro enfurruñada.

-Eres una estúpida,-La tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí.- ya te dije que no me gusta que hables tanto con mi primo.

-No hablo tan-to.-Respondió.-Además no es tú asunto.

-Sí lo es, ya que tú me entregaste tu...

-Shhh, ¿Quieres callarte?-Dijo.- Deja de decir eso aquí.

La acorralé en la puerta de un aula vacía.

-Eres mía.-Dije.- lo dije enserio.

Ella me miro con sorpresa.

Y me besó.

La tome entre mis brazos y entre al aula.

La coloqué encima del escritorio.

Ella me apartó y me ofusqué.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando los botones de su vestido; y entonces para mí sorpresa comenzó a desabrochárselo.  
Cuando lo dejó caer, me permití admirar todas sus curvas incluidos sus pechos, ya que no llevaba sujetador.  
Me acerqué para tocarla pero se apartó de un saltito. Y se tapo los pechos con las manos.  
La agarré de las muñecas.

-No te tapes delante mía.-Dije apartándole las manos.

Sus tetas recorridas de pecas hasta su abdomen y sus muslos. La tomé de la cintura y casi podía rodearla por completo con mis manos. La agarré del culo que por el cometario era fibroso y carnoso. Su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo, justo como la recordaba.

En un ataque de valentía por su parte, me acaricio la entrepierna.

-Me la pones muy dura.

Con mi comentario espontáneo, su cara enriqueció.

-No estoy borracha ya, Malfoy.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.- hazme el amor.

Como si esas palabras fueran lo que estaba esperando desesperadamente, la tomé sobre la mesa del profesor de pociones.


	9. Mil maneras de matarme

_**En algún momento antes de fin de curso.**_

Mi cabeza iba a estallar con todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Me había despertado magullada y llena de olor a Malfoy. Pero cada vez que recordaba su forma de tomarla con ternura sobre la mesa.. no podía evitar avergonzarme de mi atrevimiento y sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Ahora estaba apunto de entrar al aula de pociones. Pero la detenía el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacia menos de 24 horas.

Y para colmo con Slytherin.

Tomó asiento entre su primo y Malfoy. Intentando pasar desapercibida, Sam hablaba con Albus animadamente, sentada a su lado.

No pronuncie palabra en todo el rato.

Empezamos con las practicas y me fui al armario a coger los materiales.

-Hola Rose.-me giré y vi a Nott sonriéndome.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal llegaste anoche?

Las imágenes de Malfoy y yo se me aparecieron en la mente.

-oh, bien, sana y salva.-Dije de refilón.-discúlpame tengo que llevarme esto.

Cogí las primeras raíces que vi y me escabullí a mi mesa.  
Unas manos me agarraron de la cadera hacia atrás.  
Me sobresalte al sentir la descarada caricia de Malfoy, que por suerte con la mesa nadie pudo ver.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- me preguntó en el oído.

Me sobrecogí.

-De nada, déjame hacer la poción.-dije.

Me pellizcó. Este tío se estaba pasando.

-ah, ya veo, te ha pedido una cita para Hogsmeade. Una pareja de tontos ideal.

Este tío era imbécil ¿cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente después de lo de ayer?

Le golpeé con lo primero que encontré y me fui corriendo al baño.

No escuché ninguna voz, solo me fui corriendo.

Entre en el baño de Myrtle y me encerré en un cubículo. Claro que ella no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo el fantasma.

Sorbí mis mocos y la miré apenas.

-Es un gran idiota. El sólo piensa en si mismo. Y ahora que he cometido el mismo error dos veces con él, solo se comporta como un déspota y un gran capullo...-Farfullé.- ya me lo dijo mi padre, Rose no te acerques a un Malfoy. Pero yo voy y le tengo que desobedecer justo en eso. Soy tan rematadamente estúpida.

Myrtle parpadeo sorprendida.

-Guau, un Malfoy con una Weasley.-dijo.- Tú eres hija de ese tonto pelirrojo amigo de Harry. Ellos odiaban a Draco. A mí me daba mucha pena. Solía llorar en este baño... yo creo que esos Malfoy son mejor de lo que parecen.

La miré boquiabierta.

-Pero este Malfoy me trata como un pedazo de carne.-la dije.

-Yo no tengo carne estoy muerta por culpa de un chico y los chicos son idiotas, pero yo nunca fui guapa, si fuera como tú seguro le habría sacado mejor partido del que te sacas.

No sabía si ofenderme o halargarme.

-¡Rose!-La voz de Sam inundó el baño.-¡Rosie por qué te fuiste así de clase!

-Regina Samantha deja de gritar ya.-La dije.

-No me llames por mi nombre completo, estúp...-Se cortó- Rosie, ¿Estás llorando?

Mi mejor amiga se acercó a mí cautelosamente. Y después me abrazó.

-Me acosté con Malfoy.-Confesé.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se sobresaltó y sus ojos verde claro estallaron en sorpresa.-¿De que hablas, Rose?

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y mi amiga sólo podía asentir alucinada.

-Con lo mal que os llevabáis... pero yo sabía que él te deseaba, se le nota en la cara.-dijo.

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón muy agradable.

-No lo sé, Sam.-contesté.- Realmente no. Ahora se comporta así, diciéndome eso...

-Demoslé una lección.

Intenté pensar á que se refería mi amiga, tenía esperanza de que fuera lo mismo que yo.

_

Los siguientes días evité a Malfoy todo lo que pude.

Estaba herida por sus maneras de tratarme después de todo lo que había pasado.

Acababa de salir de Herbología cuando me encontré a Max frente a mi taquilla. Me acerqué a prisa. Él trataba de introducir algo en ella.

-Nott...-articulé.

-Oh,-Se giró sorprendido.- Rose, estaba intentando meterte una nota en tu cajonera, pero ya que estás aquí podemos hablar en persona.

Lo miré enrojecida.

-Eh, si claro,-Dije.- dime lo que ocurre.

-Pues pelirroja, yo...

Max no continuó, pero no continuó no porque no quisiera, si no porque de repente, Malfoy estaba entre nosotros prácticamente.

-¿De qué le quieres hablar, primito?-Dijo de manera casi despectiva.

-No creo que sea tu incumbencia, la verdad, primito.-Respondió Nott igualmente.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-Dijo Malfoy.

Casi me da un patatús ahí mismo.

-Bueno, es obvio que crees que sí lo es.-Dijo Max.- pero no es cierto, es Rose la que decide en su vida, y creo que elegirá mejor de lo que te crees tú.

Vi sus miradas casi mareada por la situación. No podía creer que estuviera pasando este momento.

-Si no dejas de decir gilipolleces voy a acabar partiéndote la boca, a lo muggle, y me va a dar igual la sangre y todas esas polladas.-Respondió sorpresivamente Malfoy.

Su primo dio un paso hacia él.

Me puse entre ellos tenía que hacer algo. Aunque no entendiese nada.

-Max, por favor, hablaremos en otro momento. - Y me giré a Malfoy.- y tú Malfoy, ven aquí que tengo que decirte cuatro cosas.

Le insté a seguirme y alejarse de su primo.

Malfoy empujó en un pasillo la puerta de un armario escobero, y me metió dentro con brusquedad.

-¿Qué mierdas haces?-Le chillé.- te estás buscando un problema conmigo.

-Cállate de una vez.

Obedecí, extrañamente.

-¿A que pollas estás jugando, Weasley?-Dijo Malfoy.

Me acorraló.

-¿A qué juegas tú, tío?¿Crees que te puedes reír de mí cuando quieras y tomarte los derechos que quieras cuando quieras o qué?

-Sí.-Dijo.- Y no me he reído de ti más de lo normal, estás muy sensible.

-¡Eres tú quién ha invadido mi conversación con otra persona y encima le ha amenazado!

-Y tú me dijiste que te jodiera en esa puta mesa, y luego vas coqueteando con mi primo.

-¡Deja de decir insensateces!

\- Cállate la boca.

-¡Cállate tú, estúpido Malfoy!

-Que te calle te he dicho.

-¡Deja de ser un puto capu...!

No pude terminar porque me besó. Y con toda su rabia me subió encima de un altillo del armario.

Me acarició por dentro de la falda.

Me avergoncé.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y de repente estaba en mí. Con una fuerza y dureza que me pálpito hasta los huesos. Y casi me quedé sin aire.

¿Cómo podía algo tan poco delicado ser tan reconstituyente?

Sentía que estaba unida a él con el universo. Le quise abrazar fuerte. Porque solo quería estar aún más cerca de él. Que nada nos separase jamás. Así que sólo le abracé muy fuerte hasta el final.


	10. Muero pero mato también por ti

**Discoteca Muggle.**

 **(Navidades de Celos parte II)**

Me puse unos vaqueros muggles y un polo negro. Si el local era muggle, había que pasar desapercibidos.

Me encontré con la Weasley en la puerta del baño, había cambiado su bata por un vestido no mucho menos revelador.

-¿Vas a ir así?-Le pregunté.

-No, me faltan los tacones.-Respondió la tonta.

-No vas a salir así vestida.-Dije un poco enojado.

Se suponía que estábamos arreglando las cosas.

Una risita pretenciosa sonó atrás de nosotros.

-Vaya, Señorito Malfoy.-Dijo la voz de la hermana de Albus.- No sabía que fueses tan neandertal.

Yo bufé y Rose se rió de mí.

-No quería interrumpir vuestro momento de fantasía adolescente, pero mi prima tiene que peinarse.-Dijo Lily.

Me fui un poco humillado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El sitio era un verdadero tugurio.

Lleno de chavales muggles, cada cual más pintoresco.

Me quedé de piedra cuando entre la multitud divisé a mi primo, que iba acompañado de un compañero de Slytherin, Phoenix Flint.

Y se nos acercaban. Agarré a la Weasley por la muñeca, posesivamente.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para mi primo, que se acercó aún así a nosotros, decididamente.

-¿Max, cómo es que estás aquí?-Dijo la Weasley.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada.

-Me dijiste que estarías aquí.-Respondió.

¿¡Como!? La Weasley había hablado con él justo ese día. Me daban ganas de darle la tunda de azotes que su padre no le había dado cuando debería.

-Oh, Nott, creo que deberíamos hablar en otro momento.

-¿¡Entonces ahora estás con Scorpius!?

La pregunta nos pillo de sorpresa a todos.

Podía sentir la mirada de mi mejor amigo taladrándome.

Dios, así no podía saberlo. Quise matar a mi primo.

-Cierra el pico, Maximus.-Dije.

\- Ciérralo tú.

-Callaos los dos.-Dijo Rose.-Max, espérame afuera, si quieres hablar, por favor.

-No vais a hablar de nada.-¿Por qué me costaba contenerme tanto?-Vete a la mesa con tu prima y tu amiga, voy a hablar con mi primo.

-Si, iros Rose.-Dijo severamente Albus.

Y ahí miré a mi mejor amigo y parecía bastante cabreado y determinado.

La Weasley le miró y nos miró y no parecía querer moverse pero Sam y Lily la tomaron de los brazos y le alejaron de allí.

Cuando salimos del pub.

Me acerqué a Nott pero de repente me empujaron a la pared y Albus me miró cabreado.

-¿Estabas fallándote a mi prima y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?

-Sí, y llevan así un tiempo.-Dijo la repelente voz de mi primo.

Me arrojé a pegarle, pero Albus me empujó de nuevo.

-¡Eres un puto mentiroso!-Me dijo.-¡Siempre te metes con ella, la molestas y resulta que te la tiras! ¡A mí prima!

-¿Qué yo me meto con ella?-Dije enfadado.-Acaso no la he protegido siempre, no he estado siempre cuidando sus espaldas.

-¿¡Y cuidarla significa fallártela!?-Dijo.-Quieres aprovecharte de ella o qué. Que plan tienes con ella, cabrón, es mi prima.

-Y a él no le dices nada, él es la razón por la cual estaba cabreado estos meses.-Dije perdiendo los estribos.-No pinta nada saliendo con ella.

-¡Él que no pintas nada eres tú!- contestó Nott.- Tú no la aportas nada bueno, no te enfrentas a estar con ella. Yo sí.

Me aparté de Albus y empujé a mi primo.

-Quién coño te dice que ella quiere estar contigo.-Dije.- Rose es mía, tú no la conoces y si la conocieras algo sabrías que me quiere a mí.

-El otro día no parecía eso.

Le pegué un puñetazo en su estúpida cara con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me pego otro y yo le di dos más, para el tercero que me dio, me aparte antes de que me doliese, pero apenas me dolía, estaba furioso, no podía ver más allá, de mi ira por pensar en mi primo tocando a mi Weasley.

Albus tiró de mi para atrás y lo mismo hizo Flint con mi primo.

-Relájate de una puta vez.- Pero sólo intentaba soltarme de Albus.

-Tú no la quieres.

Mi primo era un cabrón.

-Sí que la quiero, hijo de puta.

De repente todo era rojo, por la cabeza de mi pelirroja.

Eso me tranquilizó de cierta manera pero seguía furioso de pensar que la Weasley pudiese haber sido tocada por mi primo.

-¡Le has dejado que te toque!

-¡Eres imbécil o que te pasa!-Chilló.- No me ha tocado, sólo somos amigos, quedábamos pero nunca pasó nada, cuando el otro día me dijo que quería ser algo más que mi amistad, le dije que yo sólo podría quererte a ti.

La cara de mi primo apuntaba a la veracidad de lo que había dicho Weasley.

-Vámonos, Flint.-Dijo, y antes de que pudiese nadie decir nada se metieron en el callejón para desaparecerse.

-¿Y vosotros dos qué, cuando pensabais contarme de esto?-Gruñó Albus.-¿Cuánto lleva pasando esto?

-Toda la vida.-Dije antes de poder contenerme.

La Weasley me miró y su mirada brillante, me instó a continuar.

-No recuerdo un solo día desde que la conozco, en que no haya sido la cosa más importante para mí.

Albus nos miró como alucinando, pero supongo que él sabía en el fondo lo que había entre nosotros porque dijo:

-Siempre supe que teníais algo raro, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

Su prima se rió.

-Siento no habértelo dicho, colega.-Dije.-Pero me ha costado tiempo aceptarlo hasta a mí.

-Siete años.-Dijo la Weasley.

-¿Y tú qué?- La dije.

-Yo no, yo siempre lo supe pero eres demasiado prepotente y odioso como para decírtelo.

-Oye que estoy herido.

-Tú empezaste la pelea.-Dijo mi mejor amigo.

Pero la Weasley le ignoró porque se situó en mi cara y me la giró suavemente. Aun así hice un gesto de dolor.

-Eres tan idiota, Malfoy. Siempre te pegas, no sabes resolver las cosas sin la ley de la selva o qué.-Dijo.-¿Te duele mucho?

Me toco la herida.

-Ya no.

-Sois espeluznantes.-Dijo Albus.

Le ignoré. Estaba muy contento porque definitivamente la Weasley era mía. Que era lo que siempre había querido, a pesar de todas mis frustraciones, ahora que la tenía enfrente de mí, lo veía claramente, esa infantil, caprichosa y marisabidilla pelirroja, me hacía mejor hombre con sólo mirarla.

-Perdona, Weasley.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?-Dijo enfurruñada.

-Te quiero, pecosa.

Me sentí un poco avergonzado al decirlo, pero era verdad.  
Yo también era suyo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, y los ojos le brillaron y arrugó la nariz adorablemente.

-Te lo prometo, pesada.-la dije atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Os prohíbo daros el lote enfrente de mí.-Se quejó Albus.

Pero ya nos estábamos besando.


End file.
